


Blind Justice

by princease



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Hannibal, Gray!Will, M/M, Manipulative!Will, Top!Will, Will Figures It Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princease/pseuds/princease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Hannibal doesn't realize is that Will already knows and has known for quite a while now. Unfortunately, he's a bit too preoccupied with killing people; the ones Will not-so-subtly points out to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Justice

**Author's Note:**

> first fic in two years and proud to say i did it on hannibal! ꒦ິ▽꒦ິ i'm drowning in my obsession with this fandom and i don't want to leave
> 
> comments/feedback greatly appreciated!

The first moment he realized Hannibal was the  _goddamn_ Ripper, Will was watching him cook. He wasn't even thinking about the Chesapeake Ripper at the time.

When the pieces suddenly connected, he was frozen in his seat, the sound of his heart pounding drowning out everything else. The hand holding the glass of wine shook and the liquid was about to spill but something cried out in the back of his mind to  _stop._

As he stared at Hannibal's back, he was suddenly recalling the death of every victim of the Ripper, replacing the previously faceless murderer with Hannibal.

It made too much sense. It was so obvious. It was—

_Don't cause a scene._

How did he not realize it before? 

_Don't catch his attention._

He could hear the oil sizzling in the pan. He could smell the meat cooking.

The meat.

_Not now._

He trusted this man.

_He'll know you know_.

What should he do?

_He'll kill you._

Will raised the glass to his mouth and allowed the alcohol to soothe his dry throat. 

He's been serving everyone human meat. Coming over to his house with the gracious offer to cook. The lunches he packed. The dinner parties they all attended. He almost laughs at the expression Jack would have if he ever finds out. 

_If_.

Why did he say if?

The bile wasn't coming up as he had expected. The thought sickened him yet he was more focused on the atrocities of the man before him.

Funny, it wasn't the murders that enraged him but the fact that Hannibal had been playing around with him this whole time. He was angry at himself for not realizing it and equally angry at Hannibal for thinking he could mess with Will's mental health and, god forbid, his _feelings_  for entertainment.

Hannibal turned around and gave him a small smile. Will returned it.

_Two can play at this game._

 ---

"We found another body today."

Having anticipated this topic coming up at some point as it always tends to do, Hannibal placed his fork down and took a small mouthful of wine. What else would they talk about in each other's presence? "Was it caused by the same perpetrator as before?" 

Will shook his head as he chewed his food. "No, it wasn't caused by the same person. It  _was_  him."

"You found the body of the killer?" Hannibal looked at him with feigned surprise. "Who do you think was responsible for his death?"

"To be honest, I'm just glad he's no longer out there butchering people." This murderer has been evading capture for many months now, if Will's frustration in their past few sessions was anything to go by. "Jack didn't believe me because he was in pieces just like his victims... but I know what I saw."

"What did you see?"

The other man looked up from his plate. "I saw him watching himself get cut up." He says like it's the most normal thing in the world. By now Hannibal should understand how far his empathy takes him. "I saw him being killed by his own design. I saw..."

Hannibal watched his face as he spoke. In moments like these his hand would get a little closer to the nearest sharp object and prepare to strike, as if anytime now Will would realize his secret.

"I saw him die." With that, he brought another piece of meat into his mouth. Hannibal did the same shortly after.

Will was awoken by the smell of breakfast the next morning instead of another more-dead-bodies phone call from Jack in the middle of the night.

 ---

Will's pretty sure it's something beyond indignation that causes him to push Hannibal onto the dining room table, breaking plates and ruining dinner. He knows he's imagining it but he can taste the copper still lingering on Hannibal's lips from his kill earlier that day.

Will was almost starting to feel guilty. 

Not for putting Hannibal through all the trouble, though. Never that.

Because Hannibal is right underneath him, taking everything Will has to give.

 ---

Hannibal pushed open the heavy door, his face hit by the warm heat emitting from inside. He entered the lobby and walked over to the hunched figure sitting in the corner.

"Will, are you alright?"

His white knuckled hands were clutching his cellphone on his lap, no doubt he has been doing it since they spoke on the phone half an hour ago. He hasn't been given much details but from what he deduced, one of Will's dogs had been hurt.

Will looked up and Hannibal could now see the scratches on his cheek. He shook his head frantically, immediately turning to look down the hall at the operation room. "I am, but Winston..."

Hannibal sat down next to him, slowly prying the device out of his hands. "What happened?"

"There was this hunter..." Will swallowed. "He was out in the woods near my house. He's been getting closer and closer the past few days. I told him to leave but things got out of hand and he aimed a gun at me. Winston was trying to protect me and... and he got shot instead."

"Have you filed a report?" Hannibal suggested, knowing it would be useless.

"No, I haven't. I don't think they can even do anything. He's probably out of town by now."

Hannibal reached out and grabbed one of his hands, linking their fingers together between them.

It would be a few more hours before the veterinarian finally comes out and another week before the hunter's body was found.

 ---

Not all of Hannibal's kills are displayed and presented to the world—Will doesn't try to speculate what he does with the other bodies—but for the ones that are, it's Will's job to get up close and personal with them.

It upsets him sometimes, to see the dead faces (if they still had them) of the people he personally sentenced to death. It is even more upsetting when a piece of their body is placed on a plate in front of him and smelling far too appetizing.

He is, in many ways, more responsible for their demise than Hannibal is.

 ---

Various writing instruments are scattered across the floor with a loud clatter; the cup holding them barely surviving the fall. 

Hannibal's fingers are grasping for leverage on top of the desk and crumpling any papers within his reach as he presses back against the thrusts. He's not making any loud noises but his mouth is slightly agape, a sign that he has stopped trying to breathe solely through his nose.

There's an unexpected but greatly welcomed pressure between his spread legs, pleasure pulling and twisting in his abdomen. With a quiet gasp his body becomes rigid and for several seconds Hannibal loses himself in euphoria.

Will drapes himself over Hannibal's back and the hands gently rubbing his stomach is what clears Hannibal's mind enough to allow him to speak intelligibly again.

"We still have some more time left for your session. Is there anything you would like to talk about?"

Pulling out of Hannibal's body, Will grabs the few pieces of tissues offered to him and scoffs as he cleans himself. "Only you could think about psychoanalyzing someone right after sex."

"You threw me on the desk mere minutes after you walked in. Usually you allow me to cook dinner first." Hannibal explains, gently wiping his inner thighs. "Unless someone or something has invoked arousal in you prior to your arrival, I believe this is a sign that you are either experiencing an increased sex drive or you were releasing unvented emotions."

Will glanced up from doing his belt, amused. "And if I said it was someone who aroused me?"

Hannibal did not rise to the bait. "Our bodies easily react to the sensations around us. It is only natural that you feel sensual pleasure when interacting with certain individuals who appeal to you."

"It was an old woman at the pet store." He says bluntly.

Hannibal paused and met Will's eyes, trying to identify the hidden joke (or hidden kink depending on where this conversation was going).

"She asked me to grab some dog food off the top shelf for her and when I reached up, she grabbed me." He motioned to his crotch. "I couldn't hit her or anything but before I could speak she took the food, checked out and drove away in a Prius with her pomeranian."

A silence followed.

Once his suit was back on, Hannibal grabbed a small notebook and took his seat behind his desk. "Do you often find yourself aroused by elderly women molesting you?"

"What? N-no!" Will stuttered with an appalled look on his face. "I was just upset that I couldn't do anything so I came straight here—"

"And had sex with me." There was a certain finality in his tone that Will was afraid of.

"What are you writing down? You never write anything down."

"It is nothing you should concern yourself with, Will."

"Wait. Just tell me what you're—"

"Talk to me about last week, when you came to my house late in the evening and requested that we go into my bedroom. Did something happen to you prior to that?"

"Damn it, Hannibal!"

The elderly woman owned a  _teal_  Prius, Hannibal later notes as he passes by the vehicle parked in the garage.

 ---

In all the time they've known each other, Hannibal has been trying to break him down into pieces; dissect him; rebuild him into an image of his liking. When Will starts to reason with himself that these people deserved to die, he starts to wonder if Hannibal succeeded.

 ---

This one put up more of a fight than he expected. The man had considerably more strength and was using it to his advantage but Hannibal found that most difficulties tend to cease when you strike their head violently enough. He did get a few bloodstains on his shirt but it was something he planned to discard soon so he wasn't too distressed about it.

Hannibal stepped back from the body of the police officer who, shortly after joining the force just a few weeks ago, has been harassing Will whenever they were alone. According to Will, the officer made many disparaging comments at him and recently almost caused him to trip and fall into a puddle of blood formed by the Ripper's latest victim. While it did not strongly affect him, Will had made a comment about how it brought him back to his public school days; ones he would rather not experience again. Hannibal decided he shouldn't have to.

Catching his breath and frowning as blood began to gather on his tiled floor, he finally noticed the familiar scent that shouldn't have been there.

Hannibal turned and found himself staring at Will who stood in the kitchen doorway with a plastic bag in his hand. Will's eyes were focused on the bloody corpse next to him.

This wasn't how he was supposed to work it out. 

He had expected for a grand epiphany to strike Will after seeing another marvelous display of his handiwork at a crime scene, not through witnessing him bludgeoning someone without finesse. After coming to this realization, Hannibal would sit Will—who at this point should be experiencing a great deal of conflict between his emotions—down with an offering of food (a salad, perhaps) and weave together eloquent words to sway him to his side.

But right now his clothes were wrinkled and his hair was in disarray; the complete opposite of how their confrontation should be.

When Will's gaze finally landed on him, Hannibal's grip on his weapon tightened and he placed his weight on his right leg, prepared to attack before a gun was drawn. It would be a shame to lose Will after all the time they spent together but perhaps he'll have a chance to change his mind. With minimal sadism, of course.

After a few seconds of tense silence, Will finally opened his mouth, "I bought some tomatoes because you said you were out." He calmly walked over and placed the bag on the countertop. He ran his hand through his hair to break some tangles. "I'm going to take a shower. Are you still making dinner tonight?"

Hannibal risked a glance down at the body, almost taking a moment to wonder if he was the one hallucinating now. He straightened up but his grip was still strong. "Yes. Though I am afraid it might take a while longer than I anticipated."

Will started making his way towards the staircase. "Just make sure to clean up this mess. I stare at dead bodies all day and I don't need to see one when I'm eating."

"Of course," he smiled and tried not to show the inner turmoil he was currently going through. "I would not wish to ruin your appetite."

Hannibal did not dare to move until he heard the sound of the water heater turn on. They will no doubt have much to talk about later. For now, he should start preparing the meat.

 ---

That night, Will fucks him rougher than he ever has before and Hannibal's orgasm leaves him exhausted on the bed, weakly baring his neck to Will's teeth.

 


End file.
